Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a message in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
For informing a network of a user equipment (UE)'s power saving preference, a power preference indication may be transmitted. Above this, various types of UE-originated indications, such as an in-device coexistence (IDC) indication, a proximity indication, and a multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) interest indication, may be transmitted from the UE to the network. Such indications may be called UE-initiated messages.
When a radio resource control (RRC) layer of the UE transmits any UE-initiated message, L2 of the UE performs transmission and retransmissions of automatic repeat request (ARQ) and hybrid ARQ (HARQ) to reliably carry the UE-initiated message. At this time, the RRC layer of the UE may declare a radio link failure (RLF) or handover failure (HOF), and accordingly, perform reestablishment procedure. Therefore, upon the reestablishment, the L2 of the UE may not retransmit the message any more.
A method for transmitting a UE-initiated message upon reestablishment reliably may be required.